


Early Morning

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Ficlet, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, The Parliament of Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Say you know
  
  You will
  
  Move me like you do





	

It’s only when the light starts filtering through the blinds that they realise they’re way past burning the midnight oil, and yet their research into the Yeti sightings is getting them nowhere.

Roy is still sprawled somewhat inelegantly on the sofa, his soft snore punctuated with mumbled words and a name he wouldn’t dare to mention when he’s awake. Loath to disturb his troubled sleep she gets Lorrimer’s attention by waggling her eyebrows, then asks a silent question the way she’s done before. It doesn’t take long for Lorrimer to get the hang of it, and soon they’re deep in conversation even though no actual word is being spoken.

She never knew Lorrimer could turn such an interesting shade of pink when certain subjects are touched upon, though he barely hesitates for a fraction of a second before taking her up on her offer. With any luck, Roy will still be asleep by the time they’re finished with their shower.


End file.
